The Internet has become a preferred medium for many different types of communication. For example, popular websites may serve hundreds of millions of users a day. As Internet use has increased, so have the frequency and complexity of malicious uses of the Internet. For example, information technology (IT) administrators may require that an internet security application, an anti-malware application, an anti-spam filter, an anti-phishing filter, etc. be deployed at an enterprise to protect the computing assets of the enterprise from malicious attacks. Due to the large number of websites on the Internet, and the ease with which new websites can be registered, it may be difficult to determine whether a website (or an associated hostname or internet protocol (IP) address) is malicious. To illustrate, it may difficult to automatically and programmatically determine whether a hostname has been generated by a botnet that executes a domain generation algorithm (DGA) to generate randomized hostnames for use in conjunction with malware, spam, phishing, a distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack, or other malicious activity.